


Home With You

by Orange Sunset (Midnight_Raine)



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Raine/pseuds/Orange%20Sunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With one question, he realized what made him stay with the group for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home With You

Kimura stopped as the light turned red. It was then that he turned his eyes sideways towards the passenger seat. Katori Shingo sat sleeping there, his head leaning against the space between the seat’s headrest and the car’s wall, so much like his position during their trip to USJ. Kimura chuckled and shook his head.

“Oi.” He said as he started the car again. Beside him, Shingo stirred.  
“Huh?” the other muttered, eyes fluttering.  
“Are we there yet?” he yawned, straightened up and looked around.  
“Not yet. But we’re almost there.”  
“Kimura-kun, sugoi.” Shingo said, looking out the window.  
“What?” the other asked, his eyes fixed on the road.  
“That billboard, from Ando Lloyd.”  
“Oh, that, it’s nothing.” He said nonchalantly. Again, there was silence, broken only by the song playing.  
“Kimura-kun…” Shingo started.  
“Hn?”  
“Why didn’t you go solo? You had been planning to leave the group right?” Shingo asked point blank that Kimura had to stop the car and look at the other.  
“Eh?” he asked, starting again.

The question took him by surprise that he was caught off guard and had to rummage through his brain for an answer. He knew there was one, of course there should be, or else he wouldn’t be here, would he? Then he remembered…  
“Didn’t you ask that me too some time ago? Why ask again now?” Shingo shrugged  
“What did I tell you then?”  
“That you realized how important SMAP is.”  
“Do you believe it?” again a shrug.  
“Baka.” He laughed. Hen realized that they were at their destination.  
“Here we are.” He said and he walked with him until they reached his door.  
“Kimura-kun, thanks for the ride.” Shingo smiled his wide, boyish smile. Kimura smiled back.  
Later, during his ride back he happened to see another one of his billboard.

“Kimura-kun, why didn’t you go solo? You had been planning to leave the group right?”  
Yes, Kimura Takuya can very well stand up on his own two feet in the entertainment world. And yes, he had planned to leave the cage that was ~~his agency~~ the entertainment world, but then… His mind wandered to today’s filming, the joke Nakai cracked during bistro, Tsuyopon’s mess up and faltering, Goro leaving the studio with the slippers on again, and Shingo: Shingo’s silly oishii reactions, his laughter at Tsuyopon’s screw ups, and his sheepish grin after reminding Goro of the slippers, somehow those pictures seem to stop him… That once leaves, he will never see those moments.

~Flashback~  
“Shingo…” he called, holding out his arms, the younger one looked puzzled but met him all the same, sharing a brief but tight embrace. Kimura realized how long it was since he hugged him like this, was it during Tokuban? Last year’s live? And he realized that it didn’t matter.  
“Okaeri.” He whispered, then let go. Shingo had this look which is a mixture of sleepiness and puzzlement that made Kimura inwardly smile.  
But Shingo replied nonetheless, in that childish voice, a reply that made Kimura realize that it was the answer all along.  
“ Tadaima.” Shingo had said.


End file.
